Sous la neige
by Sauterelle
Summary: Pre-serie. Sam n'est pas comme son père et son frère. Il n'aime pas la chasse. Il n'aime pas les bars. John dit qu'il ressemble à sa mère. Sam voudrait bien le croire.


_**Un nouvel OS, pre-serie, (je sais que ça va plaire à certaines) sur l'adolescence des frères Winchester. Comme d'habitude, je reste assez axée sur Sam (que voulez-vous, on a tous un chouchou), mais maintenant que j'y pense, faudrait que je me penche aussi un peu sur Dean...**_

_**Enfin, j'arrête de penser tout haut et je cède la place à la fic si vous n'en n'avez pas déjà commencé la lecture parce que vous avez sauté la note inutile de l'auteure ("toujours en train de raconter sa vie, celle-là, elle est pas chiante!")**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas  
><strong>_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sous la neige<strong>

_19 décembre 1998_

-C'est pas pour les mômes ici. Dégage.

Sam grogna lorsque le patron du bar le jeta dehors sans cérémonie. Malgré sa dernière poussée de croissance qui le faisait ressembler à un gars de dix-huit ans (il avait presque la taille de Dean, maintenant), le patron n'avait eu aucun mal à voir que Sam n'était encore qu'un ado de quinze ans.

Le jeune Winchester remit correctement sa veste malmenée par le gros pachyderme qui tenait lieu de barman qu'il resserra ensuite autour de son corps encore frêle malgré les entraînements qu'il suivait quotidiennement depuis ses huit ans. Il neigeait à petits flocons et un vent glacial ébouriffa ses trop longues mèches brunes. Sam enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher dans la rue déserte.

Il était tard. Presque vingt-trois heures. Les décorations de Noël étaient éteintes pour la plupart, et les boutiques étaient fermées. Sam songea piteusement que c'était bientôt Noël, et qu'il détestait cette fête. Tout comme Halloween. En fait, Sam détestait absolument _toutes _les fêtes, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les fêter normalement.

Cette année ne ferait pas exception.

John était parti à la chasse aux goules avec Caleb la semaine passée et il ne reviendrait sûrement pas avant une bonne dizaine de jours. Quant à Dean, il était ces derniers temps très occupé avec sa dernière conquête, une jeune étudiante qu'il avait croisée pas loin du campus universitaire de la ville. Sam ne l'avait que brièvement aperçue un jour de la voiture alors que son frère et lui étaient allés chercher des infos pour leur père à la bibliothèque. Elle était blonde, très jolie et s'appelait Sandra. Dean était parti passer la nuit chez elle.

Sam soupira, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire. C'était les vacances, il n'avait pas de devoirs et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans leur chambre de motel crasseuse. Aller au bar s'était présenté au début comme une bonne option, mais non seulement il s'était fait jeter au bout de cinq minutes, mais en plus il s'était aperçu qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre d'endroit. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de tabac, trop d'alcool, et trop de monde.

Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son père et son frère aimaient passer leur soirée dans ce genre d'endroit. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas sur eux. Dean lui disait que c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'un geek (« Franchement, Sammy, _qui _aime faire ses devoirs le samedi soir ? Tu vois que t'es un geek, petit frère ! »). John lui avait un jour dit, alors qu'il était un peu soûl, que c'était parce qu'il ressemblait à sa mère.

Cette réflexion avait plongé Sam dans un drôle d'état. Un mélange de fierté et de tristesse, le tout mêlé d'interrogation. De la fierté parce que Sam ressemblait enfin à quelqu'un de sa famille, de la tristesse parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, et de l'interrogation parce qu'il aurait voulu connaître la connaître.

Bien sûr, Sam avait vu quelques photos de sa mère que son père avait daigné lui montrer quand il était petit. Deux, plus exactement, d'avant la naissance de Dean, où Mary souriait sur l'une, et faisait une drôle de grimace sur l'autre. Dean avait également lâché quelques bribes de phrase sur elle, essentiellement pour faire taire Sam qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions.

Mais au final, Sam ne savait que très peu de choses sur sa mère, et il en voulait un peu à John et Dean de ne pas lui faire partager leurs souvenirs d'elle avec lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, ignorant la neige qui s'était déposée dessus et en fondant, mouillait son jean. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel nuageux. Il se demanda si sa mère pouvait le voir de là où elle était. Et si elle était fière de lui. Ce qui frustrait le plus Sam, c'est qu'il n'en savait absolument rien. Il ne _connaissait _pas sa mère. Il ne savait pas quel était son repas favori, sa couleur préférée, ses goûts musicaux, ou même son caractère. Sans doute était-il un peu comme le sien, puisque John avait dit que Sam ressemblait à sa mère. Ou peut-être n'était-ce seulement que physique, car Sam avait retrouvé ses propres traits dans le visage de Mary.

Sam baissa la tête. Il commençait à avoir froid, mais il n'était pas prêt à se bouger. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea à ce qui dirait Dean s'il le voyait comme ça. Il l'engueulerait sûrement avant de le traîner de force jusqu'au motel.

-Sammy ?

Il faut croire que le destin existait, et qu'il se foutait vraiment de la gueule du monde, parce que c'était bien la voix de Dean que Sam avait entendu. Le cadet Winchester releva brusquement la tête et constata, un peu surpris, que son frère aîné était planté devant lui, enveloppé dans sa veste en cuir, une écharpe autour du cou.

Sam le regarda un moment avant de demander stupidement :

-Où est Sandra ?

Dean haussa un sourcil.

-Ca a pas marché, répondit-il. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu reste assis là comme un débile ? enchaîna le grand frère d'une voix sèche. Tu veux choper la crève où quoi ?

-J'voulais faire un tour, déclara Sam en haussant les épaules.

-A 11h du soir ? rétorqua durement Dean. Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?

Sam considéra un instant la question, se demandant s'il devait y répondre ou pas. Mais Dean le coupa dans ses réflexions en l'attrapant par le col et le força à se lever. Le petit frère laissa échapper un couinement pitoyable, mais Dean l'entraînait déjà sur la route vers le motel.

L'aîné des frères fulminait.

-J'arrive pas à le croire, grommela-t-il. J'te laisse tout seul une soirée et tu réussis à t'choper la grippe ! T'aurais pu au moins mettre quelque chose de plus chaud que ça.

Le côté « maman poule » de Dean ressortait. Sam n'avait peut-être jamais eu de mère, mais il savait que c'était plutôt elles qui disaient à leurs enfants de bien se couvrir et que c'était plutôt les pères qui enseignaient à leurs fils les premières techniques de drague. Dean remplissait ces deux rôles. John tenait plus du sergent instructeur d'armée aux yeux de Sam. C'était essentiellement pour ça que les ordres de son père pouvaient aller se faire foutre, et que ceux de Dean étaient d'or.

Le sermon de Dean obligea donc Sam à se justifier.

-Je m'ennuyais…, laissa-t-il échapper. J'suis allé au bar…

Mauvaise tactique. Dean s'arrêta brutalement, forçant Sam à faire de même puisqu'il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

-T'as fait quoi ?

A la surprise de Sam, il n'y avait pas de colère dans la voix de Dean, juste de l'étonnement. Alors il répéta :

-J'suis allé au bar, mais j'me suis fait jeter au bout de cinq minutes…

Un ange passa. Sam guettait anxieusement la réaction de son frère.

Soudain, Dean éclata de rire. Sam se sentit rougir comme un puceau (qu'il était encore) alors que son frère enroulait un bras autour de son cou et lui gratta la tête avec son poing.

-Le petit Sammy est allé au bar ! s'esclaffa Dean. Ca, c'est mon frère !

Toujours rouge comme une tomate, Sam se débattit vainement contre la poigne de Dean.

-Lâche-moi, idiot !

Sans s'arrêter de rigoler, Dean lâcha Sam qui passa une main dans sa tignasse brune que la grande paluche de Dean avait « décoiffé » (façon de parler, Sam donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir un pétard dans les cheveux).

-Alors comment c'était ? demanda Dean avec un grand sourire moqueur. T'as enfin découvert les joies du poker et des filles ?

-Je n'y suis resté que cinq minutes, Dean, soupira le cadet. Je te l'ai dit, le patron m'a jeté dehors.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et la fausse carte d'étudiant que je t'ai donné ? Elle stipule que t'as vingt-et-un ans, pourquoi tu l'as pas utilisé ?

-J'l'ai pas prise avec moi, grogna Sam. J'voulais pas rester de toute façon.

Dean poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

-Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… t'as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur la vie…

Il passa un bras autour les épaules de son petit frère et le guida vers le motel qui se profilait quelques mètres plus loin.

-Allez viens, on va fêter ça quand même.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Sam s'aperçut sans surprise que l'écharpe que portait Dean était maintenant nouée autour de son cou.

Il laissa échapper un sourire.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si vous n'avez pas trop la flemme, laissez-moi une review.<strong>  
><em>


End file.
